


MollyVerse

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Perfect Match Omegaverse [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assisted Suicide, F/F, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is a gay Omega (meaning she prefers other Omegas, not necessarily female ones) who has always had a crush on Sherlock, but Sherlock only has eyes for John. Molly turns to alternatives to help her heal her aching heart, and it leads her and her newfound lover down a path of inevitable destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MollyVerse

I do not read comments.

Corrections can be sent to <http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/1345.html>. Comments will be ignored and the user banned without warning.

We do not own ANY of these characters, shows, movies, or the companies associated with them. We do not make money off these fics and will not accept offers of funds.

  
 

 

CHAPTER 1

Molly had always known she was a lesbian. Just the idea of something the size of her arm invading her body made her feel sick and frightened. She’d never even really given Omega males a proper look because the concept of penetration simply didn’t appeal to her outside of her own heats. Until Sherlock had stormed her morgue one day demanding she hand over any spare parts not being sent to the crematorium.

He was the most impressive and intense Omega she’d ever met, in fact if she hadn’t gotten a good whiff of him as he was sailing past her, she’d have dismissed him as an Alpha and simply shied away from him as she did all Alphas. Instead she was drawn towards him, and did everything possible to catch his eye despite not knowing if he was gay himself. When she found out he was a Dom – one of the Yardmen had dropped that piece of info while in her unremarkable presence – she was a bit put off. She’d liked that no one had ever Dom’d her before outside of classes in school.

However, Molly was nothing if not unflappable, and she immediately found a Beta Switch male who would Dom her for fun, including penetration with his thankfully only eight inch pecker, no strings attached. It was quite the passionate affair, lasting an entire weekend with barely any sleep to be had, but they parted on amicable terms with Molly feeling quite worldly and experienced now. Feeling bold, she put on lipstick and asked Sherlock out to coffee the very next day.

“Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs.” Sherlock replied after scrutinizing her lipstick with apparent disapproval.

“Okay.” Molly replied.

I’m an absolute coward.

When she brought Sherlock the coffee, after having scrubbed off the apparently offensive lipstick, she found him gravitating towards an Alpha male she’d never seen before. Oh, he wasn’t being obvious about it, and didn’t even look at him while Molly was in the room, but she had been secretly mad for Sherlock long enough to see the signs. For instance, he was distracted from his work long enough to hold a conversation; something that almost never happened short of explaining how he’d blown something up.

Molly left without looking back, determined that Sherlock Holmes would never see her even starting to cry over him.

 

CHAPTER 2

TRIGGER WARNING – SEXUAL ABUSE OF A MINOR – this will not be described, but it is hinted at. Sorry!

Molly Hooper existed in her own universe. Her father had called it ‘Mollyverse’ and laughed as she filled her room with pictures of cute boys… from cartoons.

“They aren’t cartoons, Daddy, they’re anime.” Molly had pouted. He’d patted her head and told her someday a nice Alpha would come along and sort her out.

When the Alpha didn’t show up by the time she turned 16 he took matters into his own hands.

Molly ran away from home after that, and it was a young Sherlock Holmes who found her living on the streets. She never knew his name- or even got close enough to know that he was an Omega- it wasn’t until years later that she’d meet and recognize him, but he had an instant effect on her. He utilized what he called ‘The Homeless Network’ and she spent about a month passing notes for him and locating things he needed until he vanished from her life again, but he had instilled her with a newfound sense of purpose. That evening she finally accepted the help of one of the women in the shelter who had been trying to convince Molly she was too smart to stay on the streets, and that disguising her scent as a Beta wouldn’t be possible when her first heat kicked in.

The woman, Joan DeFrancis, helped Molly get her life in order and even helped her get started at school again. She proved to be even more intelligent then Joan had thought, and Molly quickly qualified for a scholarship and took up medical studies. Joan turned out to be Molly’s 2nd unrequited love, and died tragically in a car crash the day after Molly graduated from medical school.

The only solace Molly had was that Joan’s last act was to get her a job at St Bartholomew, where Sherlock Holmes continued to spend his time years after graduation. He was now solving crimes professionally, instead of just figuring them out and tipping off the police as he had been in Uni when he’d run into her. Sherlock didn’t recognize her as the waif from the streets all those years ago, and that was quite fine with Molly. She was determined to win him over some day.

Until John Watson showed up.

CHAPTER 3

Molly writhed beneath the Omega woman who had her pinned to the mattress, gasping for breath and begging for more. They had been living together for over a month and Molly was in heaven. She was positive she had finally found true love, or at least someone who could make her forget Sherlock Holmes.

Kathy left her a week later, after completely vanishing for three days. Molly didn’t have to ask why the woman packed up her things and left her key on her end table. A three-day absence and then she moved out? She’d met an Alpha.

“Story of my life,” Molly sobbed, as John Watson rubbed her shoulder supportively. He’d taken her out for coffee after Sherlock had once again trampled all over her at the morgue.

“You’ll find someone, Molls. These things take time. Look at me, I’m 42 and I’m still alone. Pitty we aren’t a match, eh?”

“What are you talking about? You’ve got him.” Molly asked, feeling a surge of anger at John for being so blind.

“Sherlock and I aren’t like that, you know that,” John chastised lightly.

“You’ve still got him. He’ll always be there for you and you’ll never be alone like I am.” Molly sobbed.

“Maybe. I guess. Look, you’ll find someone. We’ll go out together and I’ll help you pull Omegas. One of us has got to get laid that way, eh?” John winked and Molly laughed. He was very nice, even if he had walked off with Sherlock’s heart.

“I don’t think I’m that sort of girl, John,” Molly blushed shyly.

“Of course you’re not, Molly, you’re a decent respectable girl. Which is exactly why I haven’t introduced you to Harry.”

They both laughed at that, Molly having heard terror stories about the Omega lesbian.

Two days later she met Jim.

CHAPTER 4

Molly didn’t usually go for male Omegas- Sherlock had always been an exception- but Jim was sweet and funny. He helped her with her makeup and encouraged her to go out dancing with him. He was a fantastic dancer.

He also introduced her to pegging, which was something that made him being male so much easier to swallow. Of course, she should have guessed then and there that he was actually straight, but it was Sherlock who pointed it out.

“Jim. This is Sherlock Holmes,” Molly introduced.

“Ah.” Jim sighed.

“And uh… Sorry…” Molly pretended to forget John’s name on a regular basis. It was her little revenge against him, even though she knew he didn’t deserve it.

“John Watson, hi.”

“Hi. So you’re Sherlock Holmes. Molly’s told me all about you. Are you on one of your cases?” Jim cooed prettily, in that sexy way he always talked.

“Jim works in IT upstairs. That’s how we met, office romance,” Molly giggled at the sheer naughtiness of it.

“Straight.” Sherlock grunted.

“Sorry, what?” Molly asked, dread piling up in her again. Not another, she thought angrily.

“Nothing, um,” Sherlock covered, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jim smiled, and then knocked into John awkwardly. Odd, he was so graceful when dancing. “Sorry. Sorry. Well I’d better be off.”

Jim turned to Molly, bussing her cheek sweetly, “I’ll see you at the Fox, about 6ish?”

“Yeah,” Molly squeeked.

“Bye.” Jim breathed. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” John answered for Sherlock. He’d been doing that lately. It was annoying.

“What do you mean ‘straight’? We’re together.”

Sherlock took the opportunity to mock her weight before pointing out the flaws in her assumption of her boyfriend’s sexuality.

“He responded physically when he passed by John, he smelled it, I saw his nose twitch.” Sherlock explained.

“So, maybe Omegas can’t help but respond,” John argued, “He might still like other Omegas, or he might be bi.”

“His preference is for Doms not Omegas or Subs. Didn’t you see the way he turned his wrists up, as though he was aching to be cuffed? Not to mention the rather suggestive fact he just slipped his number in John’s breast pocket, and I suggest you better break it off and save yourself the pain.”

CHAPTER 5

“What do you need?”

“I need you.”

They were the words she’d been waiting to hear her entire adult life, but they weren’t actually meant for her. Sherlock did all of it for other people. Jim Moriarty, who had used her to get closer to Sherlock, had also written her off as unimportant to the detective. For once, it was untrue. Sherlock needed her help and she would do anything for him. Absolutely anything. Even help him fake his death and lie to his friends and Perfect Match.

“Keep an eye on him, won’t you?”

She didn’t have to ask whom he meant, “Of course. Both eyes. Promise.”

Sherlock had bussed her cheek and vanished for three long years.

CHAPTER 6

John was a wreck and Molly was regretting every horrible thing she’d ever thought about him. He was clearly on the edge of self-destruction. However, her remorse that didn’t stop her from keeping that information from Mycroft and Sherlock when they inquired as to John’s well being. Both men were inordinately concerned about him, but Molly was only concerned about Sherlock. She didn’t want him to end up dead or in jail because he came back before his task was through.

Molly listed in curiosity as John discussed an Omega who had been courting him. She thought it odd that an Omega was doing the courting, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn’t even blink when he vanished for months at a time. When he returned and Lestrade informed her he was hospitalized she visited him immediately. For all the bitterness she held towards him, he was still her friend. John was clearly afraid of something, but he wouldn’t tell Molly what it was. He became paranoid after that. He stopped dating or even flirting with anyone. He got himself another gun. Molly was becoming sincerely concerned when suddenly his paranoid behavior simply stopped. He went back to plain old John, but he still refused to date. Even when she jokingly suggested that they go out and pull Omega’s again, he just gave her a sad smile and said he didn’t think there was anyone out there for him.

Eventually, as he’d planned, Sherlock made his grand re-appearance. According to Lestrade it must have gone well, because John was following after Sherlock with stars in his eyes despite the madness going on during Sherlock’s first day back.

Then all had gone to hell and Molly had started feeling guilty for not sharing her fears about John’s disappearance with anyone, but really, who listened to Molly Hooper? If they had bothered, they would have known that sending John back to this Master Omega Dominant was the worse idea ever. She knew an abuser when she saw one. When he returned she did her best to console him, even trying to slip John a note from Sherlock despite her jealousy, but she was little help to him.

Then he had to go and prove to her how right she was about him the entire time. Abandoning Sherlock! After bonding with him! Sherlock would die and it would be all John’s fault! During Sherlock’s furpile she had tried to get him to bond with her several times, offered herself to him again and again, but Sherlock was completely uninterested. He didn’t even accept comfort from her, leaning into that Harry bitch instead. John had mentioned she was trouble.

Then John returned, and everyone acted like he was some sort of saint! She was furious. In the midst of the hurry to greet and subdue John she had held back, refusing to involve herself with a man who had hurt Sherlock so completely. Harry held back too, though, since John was an Alpha family member and she was an Omega it would have to be he who subdued her. He never got around to it, though, and Molly suddenly found herself with a lapful of Harry Watson.

CHAPTER 7

Here was her consolation prize. Harry fucked her until she could barely walk and reminded her what it was like to be a woman. Before she quite knew what was happening she was spending entire days with Harry: drinking, smoking, snorting, and eventually shooting up. No one noticed poor Molly Hooper falling to the bad, not even when she started missing work, or when work started missing things. When her supervisors eventually noticed the bodies piling up she claimed she was overworked and asked to put in an additional evening to catch up. She spent an entire night making Y incisions on corpses and then stitching them up without ever having examined them. She wrote down whatever cause of death seemed most likely and moved on to the next one.

Then she went home, snorted whatever it was Harry had handed her, and fell into bed with the wicked Watson. She woke up three days later with pains in her back that eventually got bad enough for her to go to hospital. That’s when she found out that something Harry had given her had been laced with poison. It wasn’t bad enough to kill them immediately, but it had done significant damage to their internal organs.

Molly and Harry’s kidneys and livers were damaged. They had four months to live, Harry probably had less, and their drug screens meant they were off the donor list. They were going to die.

CHAPTER 8

Harry had a plan. She was going to get back at Sherlock for hurting Molly all those years and get them the organ transplants they needed all at once. It was so simple, especially once Mycroft came to her needing an exam because he’d found himself up the duff from his second to last mock heat. She counseled him to abort the child, knowing it would leave him emotionally vulnerable, blowing the risks of a pregnancy at his age so far out of proportion that the man became physically ill while listening to her stories of corpses she’d examined with two and three mutilated children growing in them until they killed the parent.

She was positive that it would be a piece of cake to then walk into the house, under pretense of offering comfort, as soon as Lestrade was suitably distracted by a case. Harry was brilliant, and they spent hours practicing her lines until she got them right. Once there, Molly would pull out the high-tech plastic gun – needed to get past the metal detectors on the paranoid man’s property – which Harry had stolen from a girlfriend in MI5 years ago, and hold the man hostage until he surrendered the money they needed.

From there they had contact with a team of surgeons in Venezuela who they would pay to get them the organs they needed and replace them with their destroyed ones. Harry and Molly had to separate for a bit, which was torturous, but it was necessary to not be seen together while they put their plan in action. Together they had motive, apart Molly was too timid to do something like this.

Soon they would be together again on a tropical beach sipping margarita’s and letting the sun fade their surgical scars.

CHAPTER 9

Molly had never driven so carefully in her life, especially not with a man bound and gagged beside her, but even her claims of being a lesbian wouldn’t let her get away with having another Omega captured in her car. She had to avoid all detection, and took every back road she could think of to avoid the CCTV. Finally, she gave up and drove out to a farm where she called Harry in a panic. Harry calmed her down, her voice a soothing balm over the mobile, and gave her new instructions.

They met in Holyhead, as they usually did, and Harry stole a boat to sail the exhausted and urine-soaked Mycroft Holmes across to Dublin. They would keep him in a bathroom in one of her friend’s flats; they were meth heads and a few ounces would keep them quiet. Mycroft would be unmolested since they were all Beta’s. Harry kissed Molly tenderly and they regretfully parted ways again. Molly felt uneasy about the whole thing; mostly because Harry seemed much more pale and drawn than the last time Molly had seen her. Her face was turning yellow in spots, and even without her medical background it was obvious to her that Harry was taking a turn for the worse. They didn’t have much time.

Molly cleaned her car out herself and drove back to London after stopping at an all night diner to eat for the first time in nearly five hours. No wonder Mycroft had pissed himself, she felt ready to burst. Still, he was hardly her concern.

The ache she had felt without Harry was back, and she now realized something that could hardly be true. Harry was her Perfect Match. Scientists had touted that it was impossible for someone to have a Perfect Match with someone of the same gender or dynamic, which was why Beta’s always felt the need to help others: their lives were largely unfulfilled because Beta’s had no Perfect Matches. This was said to be true of homosexuals; you couldn’t be the Perfect Match of someone you couldn’t reproduce with. How wrong the world was, and Molly wondered if she and Harry could change their views. Once this nightmare was over she wanted to live a better life, and perhaps changing the world’s negative view on homosexuality would be the way to do it. If she could prove that she and Harry were Perfect Matches than the scientific community would have to acknowledge that homosexuality wasn’t ‘unnatural’ at all.

She could bring their love into the light and let everyone be as amazed and humbled by it as she was.

CHAPTER 10

Molly was finding it more and more difficult to carry on with their plan, especially when Sherlock showed up and hovered around the lab. It wasn’t that she still loved him, not when she had Harry as her Perfect Match, but he was so distraught about his brother and she had learned to read him so well. Once she would have given up anything and gone to any lengths for this man; it was difficult to step back and face the fact she was doing something to harm him now. True, he arguably owed him nothing and his brother would be returned to him safely, but at the moment the man was pregnant and distressed and it tore Molly apart to see a packmate in that condition.

Finally he chased her off, and she left with relief and a few shed tears. She found a closet to call Harry, who reassured her in no uncertain terms that everything was going according to plan. She’d gotten Mycroft to start moving bits of money, all of it in small increments, so that they wouldn’t be caught. Soon they would be able to leave.

“You need a bit of lovin’, darling?” Harry purred into the phone.

“Oh, yes, Harry, please!”

Molly panted into the mobile, wedged between her shoulder and ear, as she slipped her hand beneath her knickers and listened to Harry’s wicked words. The woman drove her mad with desire and she had to bite onto a fold of her shirt to stifle her cries as she came again and again under the woman’s sultry tones. Finally she had to say a tearful goodbye, and tried not to worry when Harry’s voice sounded so weak on the phone. Surely it was just the post-orgasmic euphoria making her words slur.

Molly slipped back out into the Bart’s brightly lit halls and tried to appear normal, but inside she was slowly dying from worse than the toxic blood in her veins.

CHAPTER 11

I write this, the last page of a sad biography, as I am struggling to survive my harrowing capture by the damsels mentioned in the previous pages of this book. Yes. I am Mycroft Holmes, and I transcribe the final words of Molly Hooper-Watson so that she can be remembered. Not in a better light, for there was none that I saw, but in an honest and true way.

Molly kept two copies of her diary always, one on her person and one in her flat, perhaps out of some lost hope that she would share it with someone someday who would understand her. She was a sad, mousy little thing, who never lived up to her potential despite being brilliant and kind hearted. In the end, her love had been strung out so thin that she had only enough for one person; that person was Harriet Watson-Hooper. They were a Perfect Match to each other, despite being the same gender and dynamic, but like any relationship they brought out as much bad in each other as good; perhaps more bad then good by the time they passed away.

While I was their unwilling guest I saw them in only one stages of life, but it was without a doubt the most horrific. I saw the poison they had foolishly consumed devouring their bodies and bending their minds. I saw them struggle to forgive each other and make peace with the crimes they had committed. I saw them doubt their agenda, their body’s abilities, and even their own sanity. I never saw them doubt their love for each other.

By the time I found this book and put pen to paper I saw them weep, I saw them laugh, I saw them make love, and eventually I saw them die. So ends the tragic tale of Molls and Harry, the two women who had so much stolen from them that in the end the only concept they understood was larceny. By stealing me I became the witness to their end, but they unwittingly have been the witness to my beginning.

You will not be forgotten, you soldiers of the darkened alleys, who dwell within the dark recesses of man’s most twisted nature. Would that we lived in a world where every stray could find a home, every child a loving hand to hold, and every man and woman a Perfect Match.

-This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend (lovingly known as Uncle Batman) who lost both his siblings within a year of each other to drug use. Be strong, my friend, and soldier on. Do not let the darkness consume you as well.


End file.
